What About Now?
by Celestal Grace
Summary: Arthur's mother brings them together...sort of, but can their love survive very long in Camelot? Arthur/Morgana
1. Chapter 1

**My Favorite Merlin couple!!!!!!!! Why won't they be together??!! :(

* * *

**

1

Morgana lay in her bed as Gwen hung her dress in the cupboard. She slid even further down into her warm bed as Gwen left the room. It was dark and Morgana watched the stars as she drifted off to sleep. She dreamt that she was in the forest with her horse. The horse was leading her down to the river that she and Arthur used to go down to when they were younger. It was dark and the moon was reflected in the inky water. Morgana saw a dark silhouette sitting by the lake and she smiled as he turned to face her. Arthur's dirty blonde hair was ruffled by the wind as Morgana got down from the horse. She walked over and sat down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her head. Suddenly Morgana's eyes snapped open as a piercing scream echoed through the castle. She got out of bed and lit a candle. She opened her bedroom door and followed the corridor down to Arthur's bedroom. She opened the door as the scream became louder. She rushed over to Arthur, who was twisting and writhing in his bed. Morgana placed the candle down on the bedside table and shook him.

"Arthur," Morgana said. "Arthur." His eyes snapped open and he sat up in the bed.

"What...what..." Arthur said as he met Morgana's concerned eyes.

"You were having a nightmare, you probably woke half the castle with your screaming." Morgana smiled and brushed his face softly. She traced his jawline carefully and moved his hair out of his eyes. "What were you dreaming about?" she asked gently. Arthur thought for a moment before answering.

"My mother," Arthur sighed. "I saw her face then a man came from behind her and..." Arthur shuddered. Morgana nodded as the wooden door burst open again and Uther entered, brandishing a sword.

"What was the screaming?" he asked. Morgana looked at Arthur and laughed.

"What'd I tell you?" she smiled. "Nothing, Arthur just had a..." she looked over at Arthur who widened his eyes slightly and gritted his teeth. "Arthur just frightened me. Sorry if we woke you."

"Your not ten years old anymore Arthur, you're going to be the king of Camelot soon," Uther sighed as he left the room. Morgana turned back to Arthur and laughed.

"Thanks," Arthur smiled.

"That's what friends are for, right?" Morgana smiled.

"Friends?" Arthur said. Morgana laughed.

"Yes Arthur, why?" she smiled.

"Oh nothing, I just…" Arthur began. "Never mind."

"Tell me," Morgana laughed. She climbed across to the other side of the bed and slid in under the covers beside Arthur.

"I just thought…" Arthur began. "Well, I wanted us to be something more than friends." Morgana smiled and stroked his cheek.

"So do I," she smiled as she moved closer to him. Arthur closed the distance between them and he began to trace her jaw with his lips. Morgana shivered before she moved her lips down to his. Their lips brushed before Arthur finally made the first move. He pressed his lips to hers, breathing in her delicate scent of lavender and peaches. Morgana smiled against his lips as she pressed her hand on his bare chest. They parted and Morgana dozed on Arthur's chest. Arthur kissed her head softly.

"I love you," Morgana murmured sleepily.

"I love you too," Arthur smiled. "Get some sleep, I'll still be here in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update, school is running tests all this week so I won't be online that much. lucky xwillsangelx is sick and gets to miss them all!!! **

* * *

2

Gwen opened the huge wooden door of Morgana's bedroom and walked over to the window.

"Morning M'lady," Gwen smiled as she left her breakfast on the table at the bottom of her bed. She looked up and gasped when she saw that Morgana wasn't in her bed. "Morgana?" Gwen rushed out of the bedroom and down the hall to Arthur's bedroom. She knocked on the door and took a deep breath as Merlin opened the door. "Merlin, have you seen Lady…" Gwen was cut off as she saw Morgana lying in Arthur's bed, eating a bunch of grapes.

"Good Morning Gwen," Morgana smiled as she held out the platter of fruit. "Grape?" Gwen walked in and sat down on the bed beside Morgana. She picked up a grape and placed it in her mouth as Arthur came out from behind the screen with a towel tied around his waist and showcasing his chest. Morgana smiled as she watched him climb into the bath Merlin had prepared for him.

"Hello Gwen," Arthur said, smiling slightly.

"Gwen," Merlin said and gestured towards the door.

"Oh, right," Gwen smiled. "I'm just going to…" Gwen followed Merlin out the door and left Morgana and Arthur alone.

"Are you going to join me?" Arthur smiled. Morgana climbed out of the bed with one of the sheets wrapped around her as she walked over to the bath. She let the sheet drop and climbed into the bath with Arthur. Her breath hitched as she felt his strong arms wrap around her tiny waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"Are you alright after last night?" Morgana asked softly. Arthur nodded and kissed her cheek gently.

"Thank you for being there," Arthur smiled. Morgana smiled as she felt his lips on her neck. She sighed before kissing Arthur's chest gently.

"I don't think we should let anyone know about us, just yet," she smiled. Arthur nodded in agreement. Morgana got out of the bath.

"There's a towel over there," Arthur said. Morgana walked over to the bed and picked up the towel. She wrapped it around her body and dried herself before putting on her nightdress.

"I'll see you later," she smiled as she walked over to him and kissed him softly before leaving. She walked down the corridor to her chambers. She pushed open the door and smiled as she saw Gwen had left her dress lying on her bed. She went behind her screen and slipped into the dress. She sat down at her table and began to brush her hair. She went downstairs and met Uther.

"Good Morning Morgana," Uther said. "There is a knighting today and I need you in the great hall in a half an hour."

"Yes Uther," Morgana smiled and nodded. She left the castle and went down to the wildflower meadow. She sat in the grass and thought. She finally understood her emotions. She always had feelings towards Arthur since Uther first took her in when she was 7 years old. She found it hard to express them to Arthur because as he was growing up, he always had girls chasing after him. She was so happy. She finally could be open about her feelings towards Arthur. She picked a flower and began to pull off the petals one-by-one.

"He loves me, he loves me not," she whispered. "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not –" She was cut off by a pair of strong arms around her waist.

"She loves me," Arthur whispered and kissed her neck. Morgana smiled.

"We used to come down here when we were younger," she said. "We used to have swimming races in the lake, you remember?" Arthur smiled and nodded.

"I always beat you." He laughed. Morgana began to laugh. She thumped him playfully.

"No you didn't," she smiled.

"Let's prove that," he laughed and made a dash for the lake. He dived in and was submerged. Morgana laughed. "Come on!" Arthur called. Morgana shook her head. Arthur got out of the lake and ran up to Morgana. She clamboured to her feet as she tried to run away. Arthur grabbed her and lifted her into his arms.

"Put me down!" Morgana cried as he ran towards the lake.

"Not a chance!" Arthur laughed before diving into the lake. Morgana laughed and splashed him.

"You owe me a new dress!" she cried, wiping her hair out of her eyes. They raced and played in the water until Merlin came looking for them.

"Arthur," he called. "Uther is looking for you both, he's furious that you're late for the knighting."

Arthur splashed the water.

"Damn!" he snapped as he swam over to the bank. He clamboured up before turning to help Morgana out. They were dripping in water and Merlin had to supress a laugh as he watched them run off to the great hall. Arthur pushed open the door.

"Where have you been?" Uther asked. "I've waited almost an hour for you, and why are you wet?"

"Father..." Arthur began to speak but again Morgana stood up protect him.

"I'm sorry Uther," Morgana sighed. "I should have been more careful. I was playing around the bank of the lake and I fell in. Arthur saw me and dived in to help."

"Right," Uther said, taking in Morgana's story but not believing a word of it. He turned to the knights and began the ceremony. Arthur and Morgana stood behind him. Morgana smiled gently as Arthur slipped his hand in hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4 is on my laptop which is crappy so bear with me people! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! It's such a great couple!!!

* * *

**

3

Morgana sat by a small lake in the forest. She was in an emerald green cloak which made her almost blend in with the forest. She liked to just sit there and listen, to the animals communicating, going about their daily lives as she would. A huge gust of wind swept through the forest, making her catch her breath slightly as her hood fell down. She turned around as she heard the hooves of a horse behind her. She smiled cheekily as she saw Arthur walk towards her. He sat down and sighed.

"This place is really gorgeous," he smiled. "How did you...?"

"My father used to come here with me, we'd go fishing every Friday," Morgana smiled. "The only difference now is that there isn't any soldiers surrounding us. Got quite annoying." she paused for a moment before continuing. "Happy Birthday," She handed Arthur a small purple velvet package. Arthur smiled and undid the golden string. There was a golden chain inside it. He lifted it up and smiled when he saw what was at the end. "You always used to say I smelled of..."

"Lavender and peaches." Arthur smiled as he held the charms softly in his hands. "Thank you, it's beautiful. But somehow, I doubt I would be taken seriously in the arena if I was wearing a necklace. Here..." Arthur got up and draped it around Morgana's neck. "It looks so much better on you," Morgana smiled. Trumpets echoed from across the water and Arthur laughed.

"What?" Morgana laughed curiously.

"Father is ready to start the party celebrations," Arthur moaned.

"Well then, we better get back," Morgana smiled. "Can't have the birthday boy missing his own party, I'll race you!" Morgana leapt to her feet and climbed onto her horse. Arthur was quick to follow as Morgana gained a lead. She got so far ahead that Arthur couldn't see her anymore. Then a scream echoed through the forest.

"Morgana?!" Arthur shouted.

"Arthur!" Morgana screamed as Arthur sped up. He reached her horse and climbed off. The horse had a deep wound in it's right front leg. Arthur patted the snow white horse gently.

"Come on Morgana!" Arthur called, jokingly. "You can come out now!" His calls were echoed through the forest but to no avail. He sighed and went to climb onto his horse when he stood on something that felt as thought it didn't belong. He reached down and picked it up.

"Oh no," he whispered as the sun glinted off the dirty golden peaches and lavender. He slung it around his neck and climbed back onto his horse, leading Morgana's horse behind him. He reached the castle in a matter of minutes and jumped off the horse. "Take care of Morgana's horse, deep wound to it's right front leg." Arthur said before running into the castle. He reached the great hall and burst through the door.

"Ah, here's the birthday boy!" Uther smiled drunkenly. He got up and clapped Arthur on his back. "Where've you been? We thought you'd abandoned us!"

"Morgana's been kidnapped." Arthur said.

"How do you know?" Uther asked, more seriously.

"Who cares about how I know?!" Arthur snapped before he turned to the full room. "Yes, you heard me! Morgana's been kidnapped." Nobody moved. "Well go on then! Send out a search party!"

"How do you know Arthur?" Uther asked again. Arthur sighed. He took off the necklace and handed it to his father. The old man's brow creased as he examined it.

"She gave this to me for my birthday," Arthur sighed. "I put it around her neck. I found it trampled into the ground and her horse has a wound to it's leg." Uther nodded and handed the necklace back to Arthur. Arthur sighed before going back up to his chambers. He sat beside the window and watched as another group of men galloped through the gates into the forest. He raised the little necklace to his lips and kissed it gently as a single tear ran down his face. Morgana was the only one he truely loved, he couldn't loose her after he'd only found that out.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Arthur ran his hands through his dirty blonde hair. He was pacing by the fire in his chambers. There was a timid knock at the door and Arthur looked up.

"Any sign?" he asked Gwen. She shook her head. He thumped his hand on the brick wall and his knuckles began to bleed.

"Arthur," she sighed. "She's been gone for almost a week. Uther hasn't given up hope, he never will by the sounds of things but…there are rumors going around the soldiers…they think she's…Arthur, they think she's dead."

"I don't care," Arthur snapped and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked and placed her hand on his shoulder. Arthur wrenched his shoulder from under her grasp.

"I'm going out to find the woman I love," Arthur said before leaving Gwen standing in his chambers. He went downstairs and down into the stables. Uther was standing there, speaking to a knight.

"Arthur," Uther said. "The soldiers have found a lead on Morgana and who might have kidnapped her." Arthur took his horse from the stables and jumped on.

"What are we waiting for?" he said. Uther looked over at the knight.

"Go with him," he told the knight, who nodded and climbed on a horse and followed Arthur into the forest. He led him to the place where they found the lead. Arthur climbed off the horse and wandered into the forest a little bit. He spotted an emerald green cloak and picked it up.

"This is Morgana's," Arthur said.

* * *

"Aint she pretty!" one man roared. Morgana was being thrown between a group of men. There was a huge gash on the side of her face, which was bleeding heavily.

"Give the whore to me!" another man shouted. She was thrown over to him and she landed at his feet.

"What do you want with me?" she asked, slightly breathless.

"Remember your daddy?" one man snapped at her. "Well, he owed us a lot of land and money, and you're the next best thing…now he's not here to protect his precious daughter!" One man leaned down and hit her across the face.

"You'll never get away with this," Morgana snapped. One man snatched her wrists in one hand and used this leverage to hurl her into a tree. Her head was throbbing but she ignored it. The men began to throw things at her, metal plates, cups, twigs. She cried out in pain as a plate struck her straight in the face. One tall man came over and kicked her in the ribs. Her side was aching and her breathing became rough and uneven. She wanted it all to end until she thought of Arthur's loving face. Then a man came over and kicked her in the head until she was unconscious. She was unconscious for only more than a few seconds but she kept her eyes closed and her breathing even. Tears began to fall silently down her face as she thought of Arthur and how he would be searching for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Chapter 5 is up!!! :D Little spoiler before you actually read...Morgana features quite a bit in this one! :D

* * *

**

5

Weeks passed and Arthur continued to search the forest, but all in vain. The sun rose as Arthur woke up. He was lying near his horse, on the mossy ground in the forest. He sighed and woke the horse up before carrying on his search for Morgana. He wandered aimlessly through the forest as the sun was directly over his head. Suddenly he heard a groan and quickened his step.

"Hello?" he called. "Morgana?" There was another groan as he rounded the tree. There was a young, red-haired girl lying there. Her vivid crimson hair was full of twigs and leaves and her face was badly bruised.

"They took her," the girl groaned. "Your Lady Morgana, the men took her."

"Which way did they go?" Arthur asked. The girl moaned loudly. "Which way did they go?!" Arthur roared at her.

"That way, hurry, she was unconscious when I escaped…" the girl said and raised a feeble arm towards the forest. Arthur looked down at her, pitiful.

"Go back that way, my horse is there. Wait by him until I return," Arthur told the girl as he helped her to her feet. "I'm Arthur,"

"Faye," the girl smiled weakly as she stumbled towards the direction Arthur had pointed out. Arthur ran in the direction Faye had pointed out. He heard screaming and broke into a sprint. He came into a clearing where there was a group of men in a small circle, others were by fires and some must have been in the tents. He drew his sword from its sheath as he saw what the men in the circle were playing with. They pulled a red-hot poker from the fire and one was about to press it to Morgana's face when Arthur sprinted over. He grabbed the poker and twisted it around on the man's neck. He roared in pain as Arthur attacked another man. Then he turned around to search for Morgana. A man who was standing farther away than the rest of them pressed her to his chest and held a knife to her throat.

"Take one more step, Prince," he spat. "And I'll gut her right here." Morgana's breathing was rough and uneven as she felt the knife pressing against her skin, the cool blade made her shiver.

"What do you want?" Arthur asked. He held his sword warily as the rest of the camp surrounded him.

"I'm gonna make a bargain with you, Prince Arthur," the man snapped. "You can have your precious little lady back. But you're both going to stay in the camp until King Uther agrees to pay the ransom to get his kiddies back."

"Don't do it Art –" Morgana cried but was cut off as the knife was pressed closer to her neck.

"Shut it you!" the man snapped. Arthur flinched; he couldn't stand to see Morgana in any pain. He remembered the time she fell out of a tree and broke her leg.

"_Morgana!" Arthur cried. "Come down! You're gonna hurt yourself!" Morgana laughed as she climbed higher and higher into the tree in her deep purple dress._

"_Says who?!" she called back. She reached the top and laughed. "I'm the Queen of the castle!" she cried. "Wow it's windy up here, uh oh. Arthur!" she screamed and Arthur shouted as he saw her loose her footing. The young girl fell 10 maybe 20 feet to the ground. She looked like a ragdoll as she fell, hitting every branch. She landed on the ground with a thump and cried out in pain. _

Arthur shook his head as he took off one of his gloves. He threw it to the floor and watched the man intently. He reached down and picked it up as he released Morgana and she rushed forward. Arthur met her and clutched her tightly as she fell into his arms. He kissed her head carefully.

"I've missed you," he whispered. Then a woman poked her head out from one of the huts as the men disappeared back to their positions before Arthur arrived.

"Morgana," she called and Morgana smiled. She took Arthur's hand and followed the woman inside the small hut. It was humid but cozy. "My my Morgana," the woman laughed, eyeing Arthur. "I can see what you meant. I'm Adele, by the way. Look at you Morgana, more wounds. Honestly, those men are brutal!" Morgana nodded in agreement.

"Today they tried to attack me with a red-hot poker," she winced slightly as Adele wiped her face with a cloth. Morgana turned slightly to Arthur as Adele continued to clean her face. "Adele is really the only one who I can turn to when I'm here. The men beat me because my father owed them money or land or something but every night I come in here and she cleans my wounds and we chat. There was another girl…Faye I think her name was but I don't know where she went." Arthur smiled quietly but didn't say that he knew where she was.

"She's told me loads about you, Arthur Pendragon," Adele laughed. "Strong, handsome, charismatic." Arthur laughed. "And you're going to fight Vincent tomorrow? Good luck with that, he's one of the best fighters I've ever known."

"Arthur'll beat him easily," Morgana smiled and slipped her hand in Arthur's as Adele wrapped a bandage around her arm.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know! It's really late and it's really short! Surprise at the end though! I felt my reviewers needed a little pick-me-up! I haven't updated this story in a while!

* * *

**

6

Arthur stood by the lake. It was early in the morning and he had left before Morgana had woken. He sighed and scooped a handful of water. He threw it against his face before turning to his sword. He sighed again before running the blade under the cool water of the lake. Unknown to him, Morgana was standing just a few feet in from the bank. She was wearing a white dress and her dark hair hung limply. Her skin was pale and the dark purple bruises stood out as she stepped into the light. It took Arthur a moment to notice her and when he did, his jaw dropped. Morgana laughed slightly before she sat down on the bank of the lake. She slipped her feet into the lake and sighed as the cool water rushed over them. She could feel tension in the pit of her stomach but she ignored it. She had seen Vinnie fighting before and he was good, but she knew in her heart that Arthur was better.

"You're going to beat him you know," she smiled. Arthur laughed sarcastically.

"We'll see about that," he laughed. "You look beautiful today." Morgana smiled gently.

"Thank you," she said and brushed Arthur's cheek softly. "You're nervous."

"Well I'm about to fight for the woman I love so, yeah, I think I have the right to be nervous!" Arthur laughed. Morgana smiled and slid her hand in his.

"I've seen Vinnie fight before," Morgana said. "He charges and his blows are powerful but he tires quickly. I know you Arthur, you are going to beat him." Arthur shook his head, smiling.

"Enough about me!" he laughed. "What about you?" Morgana looked bemused at him.

"What about me?" she asked.

"When we leave this camp," Arthur smiled. "What do you want to do?"

"Oh I don't know," Morgana smiled, trying to look decisive. "I could do with a new dress."

"A new dress," Arthur repeated. "Of course!"

"A pretty pony," Morgana smiled playfully.

"A pretty pony," Arthur smiled again.

"Um...a suitor," Morgana said, looking over at Arthur. He was silent before he leaned in to kiss her.

"That can be arranged," he whispered before kissing her gently. He patted his armour, as though he was looking for something. "Damn!" he whispered to himself. Then he pulled a long reed and a flower from the ground and fashioned them into a small ring. "Marry me?" Tears began to sting Morgana's eyes as she bit her lip.

"Oh Arthur!" she whispered. "Yes! Yes! Of course! Yes!" She hugged him tightly as a shout came from the camp.

"Arthur Pendragon!" a voice called and Adele appeared behind them.

"It's time," she whispered. "Come on!" Morgana turned to Arthur and kissed him with all the strength she could muster.

"I love you,"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating! I really need to finish this story!!!! Updates will almost be daily over the Easter Holidays! I promise!!!! **

**xxxxxxx

* * *

**

7

Morgana stood nervously outside Arthurs tent. She watched Vinnie standing by the smouldering fire, swinging his sword around viciously. She took a deep breath as he winked at her before she went inside. Arthur was putting on the last of his armor and Adele was sitting in the corner of the room. Morgana walked over and smiled as she began to fix his armor.

"Let me," she whispered, laughing to herself at the irony of the moment. The last time she had helped Arthur with his armor, he was nearly killed by the slick talking Knight Valliant before Morgana saved him. "Are you alright?" Arthur nodded slowly.

"I'm going to beat him," he whispered and turned to face Morgana. Cradling her face gently in his hands, he kissed her softly before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug. "I promise."

"I know you will," Morgana said quietly as Adele got to her feet.

"As much as I hate to break up this touching moment," she smiled. "Vinnie only gets more agitated the longer he is made to wait. You should get out there." Arthur nodded and walked towards the door with Morgana by his side.

"I love you," he whispered before stepping out into the light. Morgana and Adele watched from the entrance to the tent as Arthur went into the ring.

"Lets get this over with!" Vinnie roared. "The sooner the Prince is dead on the ground, the sooner I get my princess." Morgana shuddered and Adele wrapped her arm around her shoulders gently.

"You'll never get Morgana," Arthur snapped, lunging towards Vinnie. He blocked his blow with his shield and swung his sword around. The blunt end hit Arthur in his stomach and winded him badly. He stumbled backwards, gasping for air before lunging towards Vinnie again. Morgana was watching the fight intently and never noticed as a group of red cloaked soldiers enter the clearing. Arthur seemed to notice before Morgana and stopped fighting.

"Father?" he exclaimed in shock.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry the last chapter was so short! I'm not great at action writing but I'll do my best!!!! :D xxxxxxxx

* * *

**

8

"I'm so glad your safe," Uther sighed, pulling Morgana into a hug. "We were so worried about you." Morgana pulled away and stood just infront of Arthur.

"No thanks to you," she snapped. "I would have been dead by now if it wasn't for Arthur!" Uther sighed again, ignoring his ward's protests. He turned to Arthur.

"Why have you accepted his challenge?" he asked, viciously. "He wants money, give him money!"

"It was I that challenged him, Father," Arthur snapped. "And I am doing it for the woman I love!"

"So you do love her?" Uther asked, surprise crossing his face slightly. Arthur nodded and wrapped his arms around her softly. "I thought I'd seen a difference between you both over the last while."

"I challenged him for Morgana," Arthur said. "I arrived and they were being so brutal, Father! They were about to imprint her neck with a red hot poker!" His eyes began to fill up with tears and he turned back to Morgana. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Uther noticed the grass ring around Morgana's finger and sighed.

"And when were you planning to tell me about that?" he asked.

"I thought you would be alright with it," Arthur said. "After all, you have known Morgana since the day she was born, more or less." Uther nodded slowly.

"I am," he said gently. "Of course I am. Now, how are you doing at this fight?"

"He's tougher than I expected," Arthur said. "I'm sure he can be beaten though." Uther nodded again and they began to talk tactics. Morgana made her way over to the entrance of the tent and peered out. She saw Adele talking to Vinnie and managed to overhear some of their conversation.

"...Loves her, you know," Adele was saying. "His father couldn't bear it if Arthur was killed, he'd probably have you killed too; just for spite."

"He challenged me," Vinnie snapped. "I'm not pulling out over some stupid love story!"

"Vinnie please," she sighed. "I'm begging you. It would break her heart if he died. Even if you beat him, just let him live." Morgana sighed and watched as Vinnie stormed off. She walked over to Adele and sighed gently.

"You didn't need to do that," she smiled gently. "Arthur's going to win."

"I'm not doubting that," Adele smiled tearfully. "I couldn't face it if he died and you had to stay at the camp. I can see how much you love him."

"Even if he does beat him," Morgana smiled, rubbing Adele's arm softly. "Uther will pay the randsom to get me back. He promised me that." Adele sighed sadly.

"Where is Arthur and Uther?" she asked, changing the subject quickly.

"They're in the tent, talking tactics," Morgana laughed. "Boy stuff."

Adele laughed as they sat down by the fire. Morgana began to poke the fire with a stick before she turned around to see Arthur and Uther leave the tent. Uther came over to her and Adele bowed her head slightly.

"Sire," she smiled as Uther sat down beside Morgana. Morgana smiled gently over at Arthur who waved over at her before Vinnie entered the ring. She blew him a kiss and smiled before the second round of the fight began.


	9. Chapter 9

**Gargh! This chapter is kinda short too! I'm sorry! I promise I'll make them longer!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 **

The second round of the fight was a lot more brutal than the first. The weapon of choice was a mace and Morgana knew that it wasn't Arthur's forte. Vinnie lunged at him like a bear and the heavy metal mace winded him. Morgana clenched her fists as Arthur looked over at her. She smiled as warmly as she could, though tears were filling her eyes. He nodded and turned back to face Vinnie. Arthur swung the mace around hard and it caught Vinnie around the side of his head. He stumbled backwards and Arthur took his chance. He lunged forward and winded Vinnie. A huge grin moved across Morgana's face and she looked over at Uther, who returned her smile. Then it all happened too fast. Vinnie ran forward, swinging the mace like a madman and caught Arthur in the chest. Arthur winced and fell to his knees in pain. Vinnie continued to spin the mace as Morgana ran onto the field.

"No!" she cried. "Stop! Stop it! Can't you see he's hurt? Stop it!"

"Step aside Princess," Vinnie said. "Or I'll take you down with your prince."

"Morgana," Uther called warily. "Come away Morgana. You cannot interfere with a tournament. You know that." Morgana shook her head.

"I don't care," she said. "I'm not leaving him!"

"Very well," Vinnie grumbled and began to spin the mace again. Morgana closed her eyes as the mace got closer and closer.

"Time's up," Adele called from the sideline. Vinnie roared out in anguish and threw the mace away. Morgana helped Arthur to his feet as they made their way back into the tent to prepare for the final and deciding round.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the late post! I will finish the story this week though, I promise!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Morgana sat Arthur down on a chair and began to dab at the blood seeping through the chainmail. Tears were filling her green eyes as Arthur winced in pain.

"I think your rib is broken," Morgana said, her voice wavering. Arthur saw she was crying and softly rested a hand on her cheek. "Oh Arthur."

"It's never stopped me before," he murmured. He leaned towards her and softly kissed her lips. "I'm going to win this, and you." Morgana bit her lip.

"You have nothing to prove to me, Arthur," Morgana said softly, running her hand through his hair. "Please, just stop this. Let Uther pay the randsom and we can go home and get married. Please Arthur." Arthur shook his head slowly.

"I have to prove everything to you," Arthur grimaced, gritting his teeth. "I love you Morgana, and I never want to loose you again."

"You won't," Morgana said softly. "I promise you won't."

"When you disappeared," Arthur began. "It felt as though my heart had been ripped from my chest. It took that for me to realize my feelings for you. It was the worst feeling in the world knowing that I might never see you again and I never want to experience it again."

"If that's what you want," Morgana smiled. "Then I'll never leave your side ever again." A bell rang from outside and Morgana's breath quickened.

"If I die out there…" Arthur ordered, getting to his feet.

"No." Morgana interrupted.

"If I die," Arthur repeated. "Promise me you will move on in your life. Don't always dwell on me."

"Arthur!" Uther called from outside.

"Promise me…" Arthur said.

"I promise," a teary-eyed Morgana said. "I love you." She whispered before leaning up and kissing him passionately. Arthur left the tent and Morgana, for what could have been his last time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The last round was with swords. Morgana paused inside the tent for a few moments before leaving and going to join Uther and Adele. She sat down beside Adele, who wrapped her arm around Morgana and rubbed her shoulder softly.

The fight began and Vinnie was determined to win. He lunged at Arthur with the sword flying in all directions. Arthur lashed out quickly and the blunt end of his sword connected with Vinnie.

Vinnie ignored it and continued to lash out at Arthur like a madman. Arthur skillfully blocked the blows while weaving in and out of Vinnie's reach. Morgana caught her breath as Arthur's sword was knocked out of his hand by one of Vinnie's wild blows.

She watched as he weaved around the tournament arena, searching for a sword. She could see the desperation on his face as he ran around Vinnie for the tenth time. Morgana looked over to Uther and saw a sword in his belt. She reached over and grabbed it.

"Arthur!" she called and threw the sword out to him. The fight continued until Arthur managed to trip Vinnie up and he landed with a hard thump on the ground. Arthur pressed the tip of his sword to his chest and paused before taking it away and leaning down to help him up. Arthur turned to face his father, breathing heavily and Morgana was on top of him. She held him tightly in her arms. "I guess a girl really did save you now." Morgana murmured and Arthur smiled.

"Yeah," he whispered. "And I'm so glad she did."

* * *

It's not over yet! ;)


	12. The Wedding

**The Wedding**

Morgana waited in the anti-chamber to the grand hall. It had been a month since Arthur had rescued her from Vinnie and the bandits and now, they were getting married. Morgana was wearing a simple dress that fitted her beautifully. According to Uther, Gorlois had given it to Uther for the day Morgana was due to be married. It was her mother's. Morgana's long dark hair was in a simple side plait with small flowers pinned in. She felt her heartbeat quicken as the doors were opened and she began to walk forward. She saw faces she recognized and some she didn't. Her breath hitched as she saw Arthur waiting for her at the top of the hall. She reached him and took his hand.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"What for?" Arthur murmured. Morgana looked over at him and smiled.

"For being you." She smiled. She was soon going to be the new Mrs. Pendragon, The Once and Future Queen of Camelot.

* * *

**I had to do it! ;) I really don't like the Arwen pairing, I can't imagine Angel's version of Gwen cheating on Arthur. She just seems like she's too considerate to hurt anybody. Same with Lancelot =) Awh well. It's still not over! 1 more chapter and it's done!**


	13. 19 Years Later

**19 Years Later**

"Gwen," Morgana called. "Come here." The eleven-year old girl entered her parent's chambers and Morgana sighed. "What have you been doing? Look at your dress! Go and clean yourself up, we have to be ready in 10 minutes."

"Stressed?" Arthur asked, coming back into the bedroom. Morgana laughed.

"Yes," she sighed. "Aren't you?"

"Not really," Arthur said. "You need to learn to relax a bit honey." Morgana sighed.

"I know," Morgana smiled, kissing Arthur softly. "I'm gonna go and check on the other kids." She left the chambers and made her way up the hall to Ruby's chambers. She knocked on the strong wooden door before entering. Ruby was 19 and the eldest child. She wore a dark blue dress which Morgana had once owned herself and she had the same dark black hair as Morgana. She looked like a mini Morgana. "You look beautiful darling."

"Thanks Mum," Ruby smiled. Morgana left her eldest daughters bedroom and stepped back as two kids raced past her.

"Uther, Gorlois," she called. "Go and get changed." Uther was 9 and Gorlois was 10 so they had each other to play with. She walked a little further down the hall to the bedroom of her second eldest daughter, Ygraine. Ygraine was 16 and she had snow white hair just like Arthur's mother did. She was wearing a figure-hugging red dress and her hair was in loose curls around her face. Morgana left the room and went to find her other two children, Luke and Harry. Luke and Harry were twins and they were barely 7 years old so they were a bit of a handful. She found them lowering a sink bomb to a couple of the guards of the dungeons. "Ahem." She said and the two boys quickly ran off. Morgana smiled. She knew that seven kids was a lot but she couldn't imagine her life any other way.

**It's finally over! Hope you liked it! Reviews are love! 3**


End file.
